


potty break

by cryptidknees (bigmistaketm)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmistaketm/pseuds/cryptidknees
Summary: Leon and Hop get a little lost trying to get home, but Hop doesn't think he can hold it much longer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	potty break

“Lee, I have to go potty,” Hop tugged at the bottom of Leon’s shorts, clutching weakly at his own shirt and staring up at his brother with those big, golden eyes. 

The pair was in Wyndon; Lee’s family had come to see him before another big battle, and he had decided that he wanted to spend the day alone with his little brother while his mother did Arceus knows what. He loved the woman in a basic sense, appreciated her for everything she’d done for him, the most influential being giving birth to Hop, his perfect little boy.

Hop was the  _ only _ reason he had invited them into the city. He  _ had _ to see Hop. His patience was waning thin and time was passing by too fast; his little boy was growing, learning lots of things and having new experiences, and Leon was missing it all!

“Hm? Can you hold it, bud? We’ve got a bit of a way to walk, still.” They were on their way back from the mall; a part of Leon’s master plan to claim Hop as his own. He wanted to spoil him, remind the boy of how great he is, and in turn remind his mother how much better he can provide for him. There was also the added bonus of playing dress up all day at the mall, picking out outfits for his doll and dressing him up in whatever he pleases, hidden behind a curtain from prying eyes. Fans on the street gush about how much he must love his family, how well he takes care of his little brother, and Leon couldn’t agree more.

Hop just nods and turns his eyes away. His cheeks are flushed and the hand fisted in his shirt moves to his little shorts, holding tightly. Leon knows he can’t really hold it that long; he knows his brother well enough, not to mention he had been giving him copious amounts of water and soda all day. He wasn’t planning on Hop being able to hold it.

They wander through the streets for a while longer, passing by brick buildings and people until they’re on a side of town Leon had only been to once before. They even pass by the alley he had stood in, exchanging money for a little blue pill that still sits in his cabinet back at home.

Hop’s feet still on the concrete and his legs buckle as he falls to his knees, a little whimper escaping his lips. He leans down next to the boy, places a light hand on his knee in a faux attempt at comfort.

“I’m sorry, Hopscotch, I think I got us lost. Can you be a good boy and hold it just a little longer?” Hop leans towards him instinctively, trained for his brother’s touch, and gives him a weak nod. Leon gives him a soft smile and the hand moves to his hair, ruffles it fondly. Leon is glad this side of town is practically deserted, no curious fans or helpful locals to show them the way back towards town square; it’s just them.

“Do you think it would be easier if I carried you?” Those bright eyes turn to him once again, and he’s not sure if Hop really thinks it will help, or if he’s just desperate to have Leon’s arms around him, but the desperation in his face makes his gut stir.

“Yes, please, Lee!” The wave seems to have passed because Hop is back on his feet in a moment, holding his arms up high for Lee to lift him. His large hands slot easily under his arms as he pulls him up and against his side, one leg on either side of his hip. His little crotch presses against him, and Leon tries to keep the amount of times he “has” to move him to a minimum. 

Hop whimpers and whines incessantly, digs his fingers into Lee’s shirt and holds on with an iron grip, burying his face into the fabric. He sounds so  _ good _ ; Leon wants him to make noises like that while he’s wrapped around his cock.

Hop doesn’t seem to register that pressure on his cock isn’t what he needs to stifle his need, but Leon isn’t going to tell him anything different. The way he squirms in Lee’s grip, his crotch rubbing against him, creating an intoxicating heat between the two. He knows Hop won’t hold it for much longer with the way he writhes and hiccups, tears starting to stream from his eyes and soak into Lee’s shirt. He acts like everything is normal, like Hop isn’t crying and practically humping his side, but he ducks into an alleyway without a word to the boy.

“Hop?” Lee presses a kiss to his messy dark hair and Hop startles. The panicked expression on his face shouldn’t make Lee’s dick twitch like it does, but Hop in general shouldn’t do what he does to him, so he lets it slide. He brings one hand up to brush tears from his cheeks and shushes him, starting to move his arm and rub Hop against him again. Hop pushes at his shoulder with a stuttering cry, tiny fists no match for Leon’s well trained muscles.

“Lee, I can’t hold it, put me down,  _ please _ ,” he sounds so cute when he begs. He remembers his manners even as he’s about to piss his pants, such a good mannered boy; Leon has raised him well.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Leon’s hand is replaced with his tongue and he licks the salty liquid off his cheek, “just let it out, it’s okay. I won’t be mad.” He whines again, and  _ Arceus _ , he looks so  _ pitiful _ , whining and crying like a dog, like his  _ bitch _ . 

Ever the obedient pup, Hop doesn’t protest further. His eyes squeeze shut and his breath hitches, and then Leon feels it. Heat pools against his side and the wetness follows it, soaking in his shirt and dripping down his shorts and legs. His piss dribbles against the concrete underneath them, the splash of the thick stream echoing through the empty alley. Hop continues to cry as it soaks his own pants and Leon’s as well, coating them both in hot urine.

“Such a good boy, you did so well holding it this long.” He kisses Hop on the lips this time, chaste and quick but Hop melts in it, follows the trail of his lips and leans into his shoulder when Lee eludes him. “I’m so proud of you, Hopscotch. Do you remember what you get when you’re good?” He feels the piss still streaming down his leg, but the flow from Hop has stopped, just the remnants squelching and dripping from their clothes.

Hop lifts his head to stare at Leon dreamily. He offers him a weak nod, obviously tired from his little accident but he knows Leon wants a reply. His big brother praises him once more before setting him down on the floor of the alley, his ass landing right in his own puddle of mess. 

Leon makes quick work pulling off his soaked bottoms and he drops them to the side with a wet slap. Hop flinches at the noise but doesn’t move, just lets Leon grasp him by the thighs and pull his legs apart, exposing his wet bottom to the cool Galar air. 

Leon grasps his little cock with two fingers, tugging at it lightly. Hop’s moan is sweet and small as he hides his face behind his hands. His face is flushed redder than Leon has ever seen it, most likely a mix of arousal and mortification. It’s a good look on him, Lee thinks.

He leans in closer to Hop’s cock. He reeks of urine- the whole alley does- and Leon can’t stop himself from eagerly taking the boy into his mouth, sucking him clean. Hop cries out and buries his fingers into Leon’s hair; he always seems to be grasping on to Lee for support, like he knows his big brother will always take care of him. And his big brother takes care of him now, too. It doesn’t take long for poor little Hop to cum, pressing his face into Leon’s hair along with his hands and letting out a sob. It’s a dry orgasm- he’s still to small for anything to come out, but Leon will have him trained for his cock by then.

He pulls off and looks at the mess he’s made of the boy, hair mussed, face red, golden eyes glazed over and his bottom half still drenched. Leon isn’t much better off but it takes him less time to gain his composure.

Leon is dressed in one of the outfits for the mall by the time Hop seems to make any sense of his surroundings, and he has the boy dressed by the time he makes a noise. He sticks him in a new pair of shorts, maybe a bit too tight, especially since he never bothered to buy Hop any underwear (well, any  _ practical  _ pairs), but Leon couldn’t care less. He likes the way the cup his little ass and cock, make his long, dark legs stand out against the bright color. 

He scoops Hop back into his arms and heads out into the street again, back towards the main part of town. He can’t tell if Hop is asleep at this point, or if he’s just too blissed out to realize how sure Leon’s strides are now, how he doesn’t seem to need any of the street signs that sit around the town. He orders them a Corviknight taxi and flies them home, holding Hop close to his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i've never written piss before but like,,, that was pretty fun. i hope you enjoy this because i'm probably going to be writing a lot of leehop this month.


End file.
